This invention provides cyclodextrin clathrates of 5-cyanoprostacyclins, agents containing them as well as methods of using their medicinal properties.
5-Cyanoprostacyclin analogs are pharmaceutically and medicinally valuable active ingredients, whose production and use are described, for example, in DE-OS 2753244 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,479). These substances have, in comparison with natural prostacyclins in a similar range of action, a substantially improved specificity and above all a substantially longer action.
The 5-cyanoprostacyclin analogs described in this prior art often are not present in crystalline form; consequently their pharmaceutical use is limited. In addition, their water solubility and rate of dissolution are limited.